This invention relates to a musical instrument, particularly to an angle adjustable cymbal clamp that is utilized to change a lower cymbal for presenting special sound effects when tapping.
A fixing clamp is usually employed to fix a lower cymbal on a conventional cymbal stand, so that an upper cymbal is dragged to strike the lower cymbal to create sound when a drummer is pedaling. Later on, some people have tried to change angle of the lower cymbal for creating special sound effects and designed an angle adjustable cymbal clamp as shown FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein an adjusting bolt is employed to lock on the fixing clamp obliquely in different depths as a measure for adjusting angle of the lower cymbal. However, some defects are found after using a period of time:
1. A single-point pressing and supporting method by using the adjusting bolt to change oblique angle of the lower cymbal is liable to have the lower cymbal swayed to create noise. PA1 2. After using a period of time, the adjusting bolt may get loosened gradually by shock to deflect and lose the preferred angle, so that it requires adjustment from time to time.
In view of the above-described imperfections, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed this improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter.